


Nightmare "Catcher"

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Gore, Horror, Infection AU, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Outbreak AU, Zombies, Zombies?, also: really long, dont ask me, im p sure this counts as non con because wow, lots of death, ok, ok so i edited this: its way more fucked up, so horrible im so sorry, so much more, theres, this is def noncon btw, this is meant to be absolutely awful, this is so fucked up ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Fuze is lured into Jäger's arms... um several arms now... and is mercilessly destroyed. Infection spreads, but they don't see it as that. Fuze and Jäger see it as the beginning of a new life, and a new family.See notes for insp. on title and Jäger's infection design because I love it.





	1. Shuhrat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carysias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carysias/gifts), [Laurincia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/gifts).



> Ok, so this was inspired by my discord buddy Ari (tumblr post here: http://aricyanide.tumblr.com/post/171466413867/infection-au-gsg-9) and I absolutely loved the design for Jäger and then I went absolutely insane. This was highly approved though??? Idk why I think this is crap, but whatever, enjoy, I guess?  
> ALSO: I EDITED THIS ITS BASICALLY A WHOLE NEW FIC

Jäger had recently come back from a mission, something happened out in a small town in New Mexico. I had been worried the whole time, my concern for the smaller German was palpable in my face. Tachanka had clapped me on his shoulder saying that Jäger would be fine, but the knot in my gut didn’t ease any of my fears. I had watched as the rest of the GSG9 had piled out of their quarters about three weeks ago, Doc went in there daily to check on Jäger’s injuries and make sure nothing got infected or anything like that. Doc has been acting strange in the last couple of days, however, he just stared at me for an hour in the canteen during lunch. He didn’t eat, nor did he drink anything. He just sat there, Montagne animatedly talking next to him, staring. I tried not to pay any attention to it as Kapkan nearly made out with Glaz in the middle of the canteen. I made faux gagging noises as the two were incredibly sappy with each other. I eventually ditched the idea of dinner, since I felt kind of like the third wheel. Doc had gotten up too, ah, perhaps he just wanted to speak to me. He walked over to meet me at the doors of the canteen, he seemed anxious. 

“Jäger is in a good state for visitors now, Fuze, you should go visit him, he has been asking for you. A lot.” the tired doctor stated. He gestured down towards the other side of the building. 

“That’s really great news! I’ll go see him right away, thank you, Doc!” I immediately started walking fast, almost breaking out into a run. I had been anxious to see him again, when I had heard he was hurt, I nearly lost my mind thinking about all of the possibilities that had happened to his precious magpie. 

Approaching the GSG9 quarters seemed surreal, as I pushed open the doors to the common room, the whole area seemed unnaturally dark. The curtains were drawn shut, but something seemed to be obscuring the windows behind that. The quiet still air made me freeze as the doors swung shut behind me. I listened for any sound, any signal of life. But the air was quiet, the aura it gave off made me uneasy. I slowly walked across the dark common room to the hall nearby, passing the small kitchen where the Germans usually had coffee, snacks and their personal dinners while they were all here. But, with just Jäger, and him still being immobile for as far as I know, nobody has really moved through here. Except for Doc. The hall was even darker, the bulbs in the hall shattered. I am starting to feel like something is not right here. As I approached Jäger’s door, I hear movement on the other side. I knock, the movement stops. I hear what sounds like something scuttling across the tile. I hear Jäger’s voice. I feel my heart pounding, from excitement, but also concern. 

“Come in, Shuh! I’ve been waiting so long for you, liebling!” He hears the cheerful voice state. He sounded excited, I still had some concerns, but I opened the door and let myself into the room. Something black and oozing was all over the room. It seemed… alive, I touched some of it that was on Jäger’s bed I looked around the room not seeing him. 

“Marius…? Where are you?” I ask, my voice sounding too quiet. The quiet in the air told me nothing. Suddenly I am being pressed face down into the floor. I see several spider-like appendages around me, digging into the tile, Jäger’s own two hands are on my shoulders, and I feel one of his knees between my legs. His hot breath on my neck, his lips a breath away from touching my neck. I held my own breath in terror. I couldn’t force myself to turn and look to see what happened to my lover. I closed my eyes as he ran his tongue up my neck and chin, running up to nibble my ear. At this point I let out a panicked whimper, feeling his hands move lower, gently massaging my back as he goes. 

“You’re so tense, relax, I’m only going to treat you with the utmost care here, you and I will be forever.” He said, the words so quiet, barely breaking the silence that had taken ahold of the GSG9 quarters. Yet, it was so loud it was like thunder in my ears, ringing and echoing in the quiet. I felt him press his body closer to mine, it felt different, like he was larger now. Stronger. He moved to press his erection into my backside. I squirmed in his gentle, but rough grip. I heard him growl as he started to grind into me, desperate for action. Suddenly, he pulls himself off me and effortlessly lifts me and throws me into his bed. He holds me down for a second before whispering so quietly I couldn’t hear over my pounding heart. My legs were spread to the edges of the bed, and I could feel the oozing substance move to hold them in place, my arms held down by my sides the same way. I was trapped. 

“Give me just a few moments, then we can have our fun. I just need to make sure that the others are ready, this is our time after~.” He coos, I try and free myself, but something about him seemed so alluring. I listened intently trying to pick up any sounds at all. I could hear Marius shouting. He let out this crazed chirp sound as he bounded back into his room, a grin on his face. His now red eyes locked onto my own and I squirmed beneath his gaze, his violent, hungry gaze. 

“Mari.. please… don’t hurt me.” I begged him, he started to chuckle, a quiet sound as he straddled me, placing his hands on my chest. 

“Hurt you? Oh, if only I could make this less painful, darling. I’m going to be as gentle as I can, but I can’t guarantee that it won’t take over.” he pressed his lips desperately to my own, I opened my mouth to question what he meant by “it,” but he immediately started to use his tongue, a moan passed my lips as he started to grind against me again. His spider-like appendages were relaxed over hanging like a curtain around me. Obscuring my view of anything beyond Marius. I saw something moving in the shadows of the hallway, but I couldn’t focus on it for long. The moment I looked away to try and figure it out, his spider like appendages started to rip my clothes off of me. I gasped as the freezing air touched my skin. He was already stripping himself as he admired my body. Hungry red eyes ran up and down my body, making sure to scrutinize every detail. I want to try and cover myself up, but I am still pinned, but not for long, Marius uses his hands to shoo away the living black stuff. One of his extra limbs spears through my hands as he holds them up above my head, two others begin to hold my legs up. I get a good look at his throbbing erection and I nearly pass out. With his extra body size he has gained through… whatever this is… it seemed he got equal measure down below.  
I whimper as he starts to finger me. His lithe fingers stretching me open, the pain in my hands forgotten as I focus on what his fingers are doing. The anxiety and disturbing amount of excitement about his new girth making my own cock twitch in delight. I groaned as he pulled his fingers out. He lined himself up immediately, his eyes had taken on a new tone. This was not the same as it was moments before, his face had contorted into something akin to frustration and desire. He thrusted in with one fluid movement, bottoming out without hesitation causing me to cry out in pain. The pain was intense, I squirmed, moving my hips to try and move either away, or to move and let the pain subside. I could feel Marius’ hands on my face, wiping the tears away as he begins to thrust violently. The wet sound of skin against skin filled the cold dark room. I arched my back as I felt a wave of pleasure hit me suddenly. I almost closed my eyes, but I was entranced by the sight of his member inside of me, I could see it, its enormous size bulging inside of me. I cried out again as his nails dug into my thighs, he was hardly in control, wildly fucking me like a beast. I couldn’t help but keep watching him in awe and terror as his fluid, violent movement snapped forward and back again and again. I groaned in pain and pleasure, the tears streaming down my face as I cried. He moved one of his hands to start stroking my own member, keeping up with the violent pace, those hungry red eyes watching my every move, trying to find ways to pleasure me more. 

He slowed down for just a moment, then coming to a complete stop. He sucked in a deep breath and shallowly thrusted. His eyes focused on my own, he smiled at me so lovingly and I gasped for breath, begging him to finish me off. He hushed me, wiping my tears away as I moaned loudly, arching my back to push him deeper inside me. He started his violent pace again, almost as if he never slowed. The pleasure began to pulse through me as he changed his angle just in the slightest. I was gasping and crying as I closed my eyes I heard Marius murmuring my name several times, I came violently my vision turning black as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I could feel him come severa seconds later. He thrusted shallowly into me as he milked himson my insides. His red eyes now back to the same gentle gaze. His extra appendages retracted from me as he wrapped his own arms around me, pulling my limp body close to his own. I could feel myself passing out. The last thing I remember as I did, was Jäger whispering that everything was going to be ok, that we were together now. I kept coming in and out of consciousness for several hours, Jäger was moving around the room frantically. I could see he had taken the door off its hinges. Then I could see, I think it was Montagne, taking out walls. Opening up the whole area to form one large room with the common room. 

When I wake up definitely, I feel sluggish. Sluggish and warm. My stomach seems bloated still. I ran my hand over the skin of my belly, my skin felt too warm. I looked around the area, several mattresses from other beds had been dragged in here, Marius’ bed was also moved to the opposite end of the room, farthest from the door, several mattresses and hundreds and hundreds of blankets and pillows were piled around me, supporting me and keeping me warm in the cold room. I gasped when Marius dropped down from the ceiling above me, a gentle smile on his face. He brought something for me to eat, he didn’t allow me to look at it, he immediately began to shove pieces of what seemed to be meat into my mouth. I didn’t question it as he fed me for several minutes. When he was done, he sat back on his heels, admiring me again. I looked down and back up at him, the words on my tongue but too afraid to ask. He could read the question in my mind. 

“It’s changing you, Shuh, you will start an empire for us, to grow and care for. I love you so much, you are so brave, so very brave, darling.” He spoke, running his hand over the skin of my belly, stopping to intertwine with my own fingers. I felt concern, but I saw Doc carefully enter the common room doors, Montagne behind him, Doc was moving slower than usual. Montagne had the same thing happen to him that happened to Jäger. Even Doc looked visibly different now. I watched as Doc was gently laid down on one of the mattresses on the floor, several more pillows and blankets cocooned around the doctor. He laid in fetal position, Montagne rubbed his back, I could hear them quietly speaking French. I noticed on one of the other mattresses was another bundle. It moved slowly to peak up over his blankets and pillows. Timur. He was here too? He laid his head back down and pulled the blankets back over his frame. He seemed like he was struggling to move. I watched them move around, shuffling quietly in the background. Marius pressed himself to me and cuddled with me for the time being. Rook, who had been in the corner near Doc and Montagne, left the room, furrowing his brows.


	2. Gustave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc's Pov, kind of goes back in time, but you see what's going on through his eyes. He's loosing it.

I watched as Jäger writhed in pain in his bed. Begging me to kill him, but the voices inside me wouldn't let me. They wanted me to let Jäger live. To become the new leader of his empire. So I did. I didn’t tell anyone I was infected, I figured I could silence the voices of the parasites. I figured I could hide it, but Gilles noticed a strange formation on my skin. He’s already infected too. He and I shared a tender moment that made the parasite squeal with joy. He knows that Gilles will change when Jäger is ready. He had to start recruiting for Marius, however. As the parasite took over in him, he went and recruited others, taking them into his office and discreetly passing it on via a “vaccination,” when he made claims about it being because of ToC, nobody questioned him. Rook, IQ, and Mute were the select few he chose. IQ should be back soon, to help him secure the GSG9 side of the building. It didn’t take long to eliminate the recruits that kept wandering down his way. Jäger and him fed easily on their flesh. 

 

They would need more than this to sustain the whole nursery when Jäger gets is all set up, he’s already got Gilles agreeing to help. He’s turning slowly, but the parasite is dormant. Waiting, biding time waiting for Jäger to finish healing so that he can claim his mate. I realized that very swiftly, as Gilles began joining us in our odd hours feast. He would then claim my lips and when we stumbled into our room he would claim my body. It wasn’t long before I felt it. Three days in and I was already bulging. I noted that Jäger had taken Fuze the same night.  _ It’s time, we grow and grow now. _ I nodded my head absentmindedly as I tell Gilles and Julien we must go. The nursery needs us. When we go in there, I admire the work the boys have done. Maxim had a hand in helping too, I hadn’t even realized he got himself infected during his time in ToC, but he is, and he brought Glaz with him. The poor thing was already bearing. I go to examine him, and I hear the whispers telling me what to do. I check him to make sure everything is growing healthy. I watch as Timur’s blue eyes watch me in terror and concern. He spoke to me, but I could not understand the Russian words that slipped from his lips. Maxim came to his side and immediately started rubbing his back and massaging his shoulders. Timur sighs in relief as I look around the room, Shuhrat is passed out in the back, Marius watching over him. I had an idea. I looked to Maxim and Gilles and immediately told them what we needed in here.  _ Comfort. We need something to keep us warm, safe, and comfortable. _ I listened to the advice inside my head. Relaying it to the others, Marius joining in to help us locate pillows and blankets. The four of us bring in hundreds of them. Timur sits up for just enough time to set a pile of pillows constructed like a wall around him, pulling several blankets to curl up in, and then finally throwing a thick down comforter over his nest. 

 

He looks very warm and safe. After ensuring that Shuhrat is comfortable, with the help of Jäger, piling hundreds of pillows around him to create a very large nest. Jäger looks incredibly proud as he goes to curl up around his mate. I make a few other piles of blankets and pillows, Jäger said that Elias and Julien still had to claim their mates. Elias stood outside the doors guarding the room with Julien. IQ was still awaiting Ash to arrive back so that she could have her own mate, Monika had already stated that we have enough brood mothers for now and that they will run the patrols. Bandit escaped the original attack, Elias said he might have been crawling in the vents. Elias said he would go after him later, he wanted to make sure the nursery was secure before going to claim him. He waited very patiently too, he is such a good man, waiting for his mate like that. I placed a hand over my own belly, the small movements in there notifying me that indeed there is life in there. Gilles loved to feel the movement. He is such a proud mate, he is ecstatic about this. I set up my own nest last. Once it is a good size for both of us, I lay down inside, I know Gilles will join me when the night falls. 

 

I wake up every day at the same time, I don’t know when it is anymore, my sleep schedule has changed dramatically since Is started sleeping in the nursery. I go and examine Timur first, making sure his young are well. As he examined Timur he spoke, this time in English. 

 

“What is happening to me, Doc. Am I going to die from this?” The young Russian asked me, the terror palpable in his eyes. Doc shook his head as he gently pressed his fingers on the skin of his belly, counting quietly in french.  _ Five _ . 

 

“No, you are not going to die. This infection… it’s a new mutation that is changing your body. We are so far away from the original site that is dying, and it needs a new way to grow. Within us.” I state, I have been studying myself and Jäger trying to understand what this mutation is doing to us. It tells me what is happening to my body, which I know must be happening to Shuhrat as well as Timur. He doesn’t look entirely pleased with this, but he accepts it. I stand up to go check on Shuhrat as well. Jäger has left the room for the time being and the Uzbek is turning himself over uncomfortably. He is sweating.I do the same thing, checking the progress of his cycle, not very far in. Just about four days now. Not enough time has passed to count. He looks upset, but he never speaks. He just closes his eyes and lets me continue my work. As I am about to move to my nest, Julien pushes the doors open. He quickly tells me that the team from ToC is back, I tell him to go, and lure his mate from the group. Mute and Smoke have made sure that nothing can get to them about what is happening. He knows that he has to find and claim his own mate, he had been waiting just as patiently for Lion to return home as Elias waits for the moment to catch Dominic. 

 

I settle down in my nest, laying down on my side. My cold body warms up inside the soft blankets. I think about what is going to happen to us, and I know that this is merely the beginning. 

 

I am ready for this. 


	3. Olivier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [very heavy themes of noncon and violence in this chapter esp]   
> Olivier finds himself in trouble, and there is no way out.

Our helicopter lands on the helipad on top of the base, things have been quiet. Ash told Thermite that something had to be wrong, but both him and Finka said that everything should be fine, as we would have heard by now if something had gone wrong. I shift anxiously, my leg shaking, in my seat. I know I shouldn’t worry but I can’t help but feel like something is wrong. Ash is the first one to step out of the helicopter. I note something on the side by the door to the inside, which is barricaded from the outside. Bandit, Sledge, Ying, and Lesion are all standing outside a makeshift camp. As soon as we all get off the helicopter something black forms  _ through _ the roof the building, piercing the engine and rendering the helicopter useless. Ash lets out a disgruntled sigh and walks over to the other to ask what the fuck is happening. I follow slowly Finka exchanged a look with me as we walk over to them. 

 

“--All of a sudden Doc, Montagne, Jäger, and Rook were killing everyone, they had changed, with the  _ same _ infection that we just saw in New Mexico!” I heard Ying shouting, the Chinese woman gesturing all around. Twitch came out of one of the makeshift tents rubbing her face.

 

“Yeah, it was a fucking nightmare. Glaz had disappeared sometime before this, Kapkan was one of those things too, completely wiped out Mute and Smoke, they held up a good defense but in the end, Smoke couldn’t defend us, he and mute stayed behind so that Lesion, Thatcher, Sledge and I could make a run for the roof. They currently will not leave the building.” she said as she joined the group, the intellege woman looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. 

 

“Oh, speaking of which, we had to put Thatcher down, he was turning into one of them and we couldn’t risk it.” Lesion said, the sorrow in his voice clear. 

 

“What about the ones who stayed, any chance any of them are alive?” I asked, “There is still a chance for a cure. Finka has all the information now, since Doc clearly won’t be helping us.”

 

“Nein, they are gone. They are… breeding, I think. I have been crawling in and out of the vents trying to get more information, Doc is still somewhat sane, human even. But his goals are skewed now, he said it was some kind of mutation of the original parasite, they are reproducing via what I heard IQ call the others ‘brood mothers,’ I don’t know  _ how _ , but I know which ones are the brood mothers. The nursery is in the hardest to reach part of the building, my own quarters.” Dominic said, explaining what he had learned. “They barricaded themselves in there, Fuze, Glaz, and Doc are the brood mothers. If you see any of them at all, kill them. We need to slow down, if not completely stop what they are doing. I can get in there via the vents, but if something happens to me I can’t call for help. Mute shut all the comms down after he turned.” 

 

I nodded. Rook is one of them though, he’s gonna be tough for me to kill. I had grown fond of the kind man. I see Finka eyeing me, she knows that I’ve been having trouble recently. I hear them discussing a team and a plan, I’m one of the ones who will go in, Finka will stay out. Ash, Ying, Sledge, and Bandit will join us in there. I wait by the door as Dominic opens it for us, Twitch and Finka ready to seal us in there. The darkness is all consuming. We shuffle around down the stairs carefully, no sounds greeted us, not even the sound of any electricity. They’ve shut the whole building down. A scream of pain in the distance, probably near the Nursery, if my guesses are right. Ying turns on a flashlight and begins to lead the way, Dominic grabs a can of gasoline. I look at him, he locks eyes with me.

 

“If we can get into the nursery, we’re gonna need to torch this joint.” he stated. I heard a murmur of agreement pass amongst us. We were passing the SAS quarters, getting closer to the GSG9 quarters when I heard crying. It sounded almost like a child. I didn’t notice as nobody followed me into the GIGN quarters, which were near the SAS quarters. I walked in there quietly. It was coming from one of the rooms in there, my own room… I gently pushed the door open, and there was a form on the bed. I didn’t recognize it at first. But the eyes that turned to look at me as I opened my mouth in a soundless scream told me everything.  _ Rook _ . I stumbled down and I fired my gun at him, but he was faster, he pinned my arms down, my bullets hitting the ceiling. I wondered if any of the others heard it, or if they would care. Julien pressed me into the floor, the look in his eyes ferocious and ecstatic. He immediately began grinding against me, I was screaming, my loud screams echoing through the room, and probably through the halls. 

 

“Shhh, don’t fight me, ami. I am going to make you  _ mine _ .” he said to me as he started to undo my uniform, first by taking off the plastic mask on my face. He tore my balaclava off me and immediately began feasting on my lips, kissing me as if he needed it to live. His needy hands started to pull off my layers one by one, tearing buttons away and fabric here and there. He had a goal, and he was going to get it whether I wanted him to or not. I heard Sledge call out nearby, Bandit was with him, the two getting closer. I screamed again, attracting them close to me. Julien had torn my belt and ripped my pants off of me, including undergarments. I tried to fight back but as he held me down with one hand he used the other to undo his own pants releasing his member.

 

He wasted no time in inserting it into me, bottoming out with a sigh. I screamed again, this time calling to them for help. The two were running now, realizing I was actually in danger, and they entered the door of the room, I looked at them from where I lay in the middle of the room, they were upside down in my view but that didn’t stop the look of pure horror on their faces as Julien relentless pounded into me, I claw into the floor, praying I could get away, but his grip on my hips was too strong. I could feel the tears going down my face and by my ears. It took them way too long to react, pulling out their guns to shoot, but when they did, he deflected their bullets, and then as he grinned at them he suddenly lifted me into their way, one bullet went into my shoulder as Julien re-adjusted his pace, this time holding me upright against his chest. My face was pressed into his shoulder muffling my cries, Sledge used his hammer to knock Julien out, and it worked. Dominic recovered one of my outfits from the closet and the two worked fast to try and dress me before Julien came to again. I was gasping and I couldn’t even move my legs. I could hear Sledge trying to calm me down, Dominic saying that they needed to get me outside as fast as they could. We barely made it to the hall before I saw Montage storm out of nowhere, knocking Dominic down the stairs. Elias followed after and chased after Dominic as he slid down the stairs and up into a run. Meanwhile I was knocked to the floor as Sledge tried to fight back against Montagne. My legs were useless as I crawled to the stairs that lead up. I was crying again as I heard Seamus scream behind me. I could hear Julien scream as he ran out into the hall, I felt his eyes on me as I crawled at a more frantic pace now. 

 

He grabbed onto me and picked me up without even a hint of having any trouble lifting me. I screamed and kicked as best I could, but considering how he deflected bullets, he could handle a few meek kicks. He dropped me back onto the floor of my own room and started where he left off after pulling the new clothes off me. I knew that nobody else would come to the struggle, they had a mission to take out the nursery. I can only hope as I feel Juliens enormous size inside me, watching as he thrusted in me, as I could visibly see his monstrous cock inside me, that the others burn the nursery to a crisp and kill me when they find me. I could feel myself becoming aroused, despite me screaming in pain and terror, and Julien took the opportunity to play with my own cock, stroking me in tune with his thrusts until I came violently, spreading semen everywhere. He came shortly after, I felt a ridiculous amount of semen inside of me. I felt as he pulled out, and as he pressed his lips on my own, nibbling on my bottom lip. He left the room a few minutes later leaving me on the cold floor of my old room. I cried in the darkness. The others would presume me dead. I can only pray to God that I burn with this place. 

 

I couldn’t move from where I was, he had fucked me so hard I literally could not feel my legs, which I didn’t know was actually possible. But Rook had some… girth… to him. Really  _ large _ girth, which shouldn’t have even been possible. I groaned as I tried to climb into my bed. I wasn’t moving very well, but I eventually managed it, dragging my limp body into the soft mattress. I curled into fetal position and started to cry again. I heard nothing near me, but I heard something scream loudly and several rounds of gunfire. Five minutes of it. Then the silence hit again. Julien returned, he smelled of smoke, but he didn’t seem hurt. He curled up against my aching body in the bed and he held me as I cried myself to sleep. I could feel his hand running through my hair as I fell asleep. 

 

For the next two to four days I fell in and out of consciousness. I had to try and get out of here, Julien left a few hours ago, and he won’t be back until he has found something for us both to consume. He’s already made me eat questionable, and probably raw, meat from only God knows where it came from. My stomach kept getting bigger and bigger, if I keep laying around like this, I won’t be able to move. My skin felt feverish as I touched my belly, inspecting it. I could feel something  _ moving _ inside of me. I groan as I sit myself up for the first time in a few days. I find some of my clothes and I haphazardly dress myself. I thrown on one of my oversized sweatshirts and I start stumbling out of the GIGN quarters. I need to go where Bandit last ran. He might still be alive, I don’t doubt he would survive this madness, he’s like an obnoxious roach. 

 

No sounds have echoed through the halls for a long time, I groan as I feel my stomach shift. I lean against the wall, throes of pain wracking my body suddenly. I start panting as I start slowly walking again. I made it to the top of the stairs near the door to the roof before I settled on the floor, I laid there for about an hour before the door opened. I heard Ying curse in Cantonese and Dominic let out something I couldn’t even determine what it meant in German. Twitch and Finka ushered them back in before the two walked down to me. They helped me up, but Finka noticed that there was a reason I wore the oversized sweatshirt. She exchanged a look with me that said: “what the fuck???” I spoke.

 

“Please… Lera… Kill… Just kill me!” I shouted, grabbing onto her shoulders, pleading her with my eyes. I felt something shift in my stomach again and I cried out in pain. Lera watched me as I doubled over crying all over again. Twitch pulled out her pistol and Handed it to Lera. She took it and she kneeled me just at her feet. I looked up at her holding the gun, but then suddenly something came and grabbed her wrist. I could hear the nasty sound of bones snapping as she screamed in pain. Twitch banged on the door and begged to be let out, but the others wouldn’t open the door. There were several shouts from the otherside, and argument on whether to let them out or not. Rook was there, literally pulling Finka’s heart out of her chest, having ripped through her ribs and skin. As she fell to the ground, Rook turned to me and he forced me to eat her heart. Twitch stood frozen by the door, unmoving, praying that if she left us alone, he would spare her. He did. Because he was more focused on forcing me to consume the heart of the Belarussian woman that now lay dead on the floor. I could feel the blood dribbling down my chin as he forced me to chew the tough meat. I could hear myself crying, and I could feel my tears mixing with the blood. I could hear Twitch crying against the door, calling Lera’s name, but she was gone. 

  
As I was forced to swallow the rest of her heart, Rook carried me away from there, I just laid limp in his arms. My mind was whirling, Lera was dead. Emmanuele was still alive, but she had been forced to watch what had happened. I could still feel the sticky blood all over my face and I know it’s staining my sweatshirt. I wanted to vomit, but I could barely move in his arms now. My body felt limp, heavy, and numb. I recognized the doors to the GSG9 unit, now with a few bullet holes, one of the two heavy doors cracked. _The Nursery. He’s taking me to the nursery._ I recognized Doc standing over a nest of pillows and blankets, a blanket covering most of the top of the nest, I recognized Glaz in the hole of the blankets, speaking quietly to Doc. I saw Jäger and Fuze in the back, Fuze looked like royalty in the back, serenaded with hundreds of pillows, clearly taken from other beds around the base. Rook walked by Doc and Glaz and placed me in a clearly carefully constructed nest of pillows and blankets before gently stripping me of my clothes and disposing of them to a corner of the room. He took a couple of the blankets and carefully placed them around me to support my weak body in warmth. Doc came over and started to examine me. He said something to Rook, but I was too tired to actually listen. His fingers pressed gently on the skin of my stomach, feeling and pressing in, I heard “Four” stated as he stood up from me. I felt another blanket fall over my body just after Rook crawled into the space behind me. I fell asleep my body tense. 


	4. Dominic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias finds Dominic, and he finds himself in quite a pickle. Finka and Twitch find Lion, but at what cost?

I watched as Montagne tore Sledge to pieces I had already started scrambling down the stairs when I saw a familiar face running fast towards me.  _ Elias _ . He’s definitely still a looker, but there is something much more cruel in his eyes. His eyes beg for more bloodshed. The Elias I knew wasn’t like that. I managed to stand up as I got to the bottom of the stairs and made a run down the hall, I slipped and scrambled around corners trying to keep my distance from Elias. I managed to lose, him but he’ll catch up if I don’t find somewhere to hide. I looked around me recognizing what was the kitchens. The black substance was everywhere. There were still some dead bodies out in the canteen. Blackbeard’s recognizable form in the corner over by one of the large sets of doors. I looked around, looking for a place to hide. The cabinets were too small, the metal doors too loud. I looked over to the other side of the kitchen and I saw my salvation.  _ The walk in freezer. _ Who would bother looking there? 

 

I opened the door as quietly as I could and shut it behind me, I moved to hide  behind one of the packed shelves in case he actually looked in here, but if he ran in here, I would also have a chance to escape, as there is a small opening on the other end of the shelf that I can squeeze through to get to the door. I tried to slow my heavy breathing, out of breath from running in terror, and having the wind knocked out of me by Montagne. I heard the telltale click of the freezer opening. I held my breath and I watched as Elias walked in, I noted he had those reflective spikes of his ready to flash me if he saw me. I waited till he was almost too close for comfort before scrambling for the door. That’s when I realized it was shut. He had managed to seal us in. I ran into the thick metal with a thud. I turned around and scrambled back through the shelving unit before he could reach me. I pulled the shelf, knocking it over, and I hid beneath it and another shelf, making it hard for him to reach me. He still managed to pull me out kicking and screaming.

 

He chuckled as I managed to loosen up his grip and kicked my way out, I tried to get away, but then I realized I was pretty much trapped. Cornered like an animal. My breath was heavy, the cold of the freezer settling in my bones. I knew that nobody would hear me scream at all even if I tried. I saw the door was free again, he was focusing his energy on me now. I tried to make a quick dash by jumping over the fallen shelves, but a bright light made me fall short and I fell back into the corner before I could even lift my feet off the ground. I cried out my sight white for several minutes. I had been forced to my knees in the meantime, and I felt Elias grab my head and force something warm and way too large into my mouth. As my vision came back, all I could see was something dark. Elias’ stomach. I realized immediately what he had shoved into my mouth, and all the way down my throat as I choked on my breath. I could feel tears welling in my eyes from the sudden force down my throat. I gagged slightly as he pushed further in. What is up with the parasite changing the body to be bigger, stronger, and meatier, and definitely so down low. This was definitely  _ much _ bigger than Eilia’s cock used to be. He started to fuck my throat as I gagged and groaned mercilessly. I pushed my hands against his hips trying to push away, but he snapped his hips forward violently causing my vision to go dark for a few seconds. I then had to use my hands on his hips to attempt to steady myself. 

 

He put both of his hands on top of my head as he leaned his head back moaning and groaning openly. He rocked his hips only pulling half out before pushing back in, his pace changed soon, however. I realized as he had decided to inch his way further out before pushing back in with each thrust,  becoming slightly more violent with each one as well. His hungry red eyes locked with mine as he was enjoying this all too much. I kept my hands on his pant line, trying to hold myself together, which is incredibly hard when you have something that is at least twelve inches in length and thick as one’s arm down your throat. He picked up the pace even faster, I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head, if I could have screamed I would have. I could feel his hands moving over my head, running through my hair. Normally the gesture would have calmed me down, but it only made the panic rise in my chest. I could feel the tears running down my face, warm and salty. He groaned loudly as he kept his eyes locked with mine, my own begging his to stop, but he kept going. 

 

“Wow, such a good boy, Dominic. What do you think? I want you to enjoy everything I have to give you. You are  _ mine _ after all,  _ mine _ .” He spoke,and he hissed as he snapped his hips forward again, this time groaning louder than ever as he came down my throat. I could do nothing but take at that point. He pulled out and pushed me to the ground. He watched me amused as he stroked himself, working himself up to another arousal. I coughed and gagged while laying on the floor, his semen dripping from my lips and chin,  propping myself up onto all fours slowly as I hacked up a lung. I wanted to vomit, but I couldn’t force myself to. I could feel myself crying, and I heard him speak again. 

 

“Take off all of your clothes, don’t make this harder on yourself. I’m sure you don’t want the others to see you running around naked later, cause if you make me do this, you won’t have anything to wear.” He said pacing in front of me. He grabbed my vest at the back, where there was a handle, and he picked me up threatening to tear through my gear. I got the vest off me fast, dropping back down to the floor from where he held me up. I started to comply as he threw my vest into the corner in front of me. I added my shoes, socks, shirt, undershirt, and eventually my knee pads, jeans, and boxers. My pistol following the jeans. I sat there sitting completely upright, my back to him, almost afraid to turn around. I felt him push me down, bending me over my own knees, which were folded beneath me. The cold air around me felt humid with my sweat heating up the air directly around me, successfully chilling me as well. I let out a haggard breath before I felt him kneel onto his knees behind me.

 

I felt him grab my knees and pull them open more, pushing my head between them, but also opening  me up more. I could feel his fingers in my ass, but he didn’t do any service to me before he shoves his wet cock into my ass. I could hear him cooing me as he told me to stay relaxed. I closed my eyes and decided to try and pretend that this wasn’t happening. I guess this is what I get for leaving Lion behind. For letting Sledge get torn apart. I hope Ash and Ying got to the Nursery. Because this is probably going to do me in. I felt him thrusting violently, I could have sworn I was going to be torn apart by him. I looked towards myself, and I could actually see his cock in my belly, gasped watching him pull out and violently push all the way back in. My own member twitched between my legs as I watched in horror while he tore my ass apart. My hands I kept resting over my head as a weight to keep me from trying to lift up. The quicker I let him do his thing, the quicker I can try and escape him. He’ll be bound to take me to the nursery. I also have to tell the others about what happened to Lion, if they don’t already know. I could feel myself blacking out as he kept fucking me. When I did blackout, it was because of my own orgasm, which had been caused by him much to my own despair, but Elias had kept fucking me, I had to be out for at least ten minutes because when I came to again, my semen had already dried on the floor and my chest and face. I cried out as Elias finally came himself. He had suddenly stopped, and I watched as my stomach was bloated a little bit by his semen. I expected it to come spilling out when he pulled out, but it didn’t. It was almost as if it was sticking to my insides. 

 

“Ah, see, you enjoyed it, look at you, you little slut. You took all of that.” he had laid me flat on my back and ran his hands over my belly while kneeling between my legs. He leaned forward and licked the semen off my face, neck and chest. My semi-erect member was in his hands. He leaned down and shoved it into his mouth. I groaned as he sucked and licked me. I came pretty quickly with his ministrations, he seemed incredibly amused where I was terrified. He giggled as he stood up and put himself back in order and left me there, overheating and shivering in the freezer. My skin was feverish from the brutal torture he had put me through. I crawled to where my clothes were, tears still running down my face. I barely managed to get all my clothes back on me and I crawled and stumbled out of the freezer. I made it to the door before I passed out against the wall, my legs to my chest. 

 

When I woke up I was suffering from chills. My skin felt feverish, and oddly enough, I felt fatter. Usually from the others I have watched they don’t start to swell larger for a few days. I groan as I sit up. I felt my own stomach trying to figure out what Doc was doing when I watched from the vents. I felt it, seven  _ very distinctive _ lumps. That’s what Doc was counting. How many of them were inside.  _ I’ve become one of the brood mothers, _ I realized with horror. I looked around and noticed I was still next to the door of the kitchens. I hadn’t moved an inch. I wondered why Elias left me here. I’m sure Rook already took Lion to the Nursery. I stood up and started to walk, the pain in my body was almost enough to send me back to the floor. I noted one issue with me compared to the others. Their bodies already started to partially mutate after being bred, mine hasn’t. I need to find Finka, figure out if she can figure out why. 

 

I slowly walked to the other side of the building, supporting myself on various objects I found to lean on as I went. It felt like ages before I climbed into my favorite vent. I could barely climb to the roof as is. When I crawled outside, the light was blinding. I groaned and called desperately for Finka. She came running but froze at my feet. I grit my teeth as I held a hand over my stomach the pain blinding me.

 

“Please, help me. I need to know why I haven’t begun to mutate like the others.” She looked at me with her head cocked to one side. 

 

“Oh my god. Emma! Get me something to take a blood sample, I need something now!” She shouted, Twitch, who had been standing at the edge of one of the tents was watching in horror, moved slowly, then she finally reacted and ran for Finka’s tent. She came back pretty fast and Finka carefully stuck then needle in my arm quickly taking a good sample of it and running to her tent. I crawled back to the edge of the vent. Knowing that if any of the others saw me, they would throw a fit. But Finka would need me alive to find out what’s going on with my body. I gasped and groaned as she took her time. Twitch watched me the whole time. 

 

“I don’t know why I haven’t mutated yet, even in the slightest, this is probably going to kill me Emma, so you don’t have to worry too much.” I spoke, she looked uneasy, but not ready to blow my brains out yet. Finka came running back out after comparing more of her notes.

“OH my fucking god, Dominic! You’re almost completely immune to the parasite! Well, partially immune, but still!” she shouted. Twitch nearly lost her shit.

 

“He’s  _ what _ ?!” she shouted. 

 

“Partially immune??” I questioned. 

 

“Yeah, you’re body is still mutating, but not at the rate the others is, and it’s not going to mutate past a certain point. It’s already reached the point that it’s done mutating externally, Dominic. But the parasite will regenerate your body, basically. So even if birthing whatever these things are… tears you up… it won’t permanently hurt you, you’ll basically go back to normal after a week or two. I don’t know the exact time frame, but based on what you said about your observations each of these… birthing cycles take about a month.” I nearly screamed as she spoke more and more. 

 

“Excuse me, what?? A  _ month? _ I mean I should be glad its not longer, but oh my fucking god, if I’m already this fucking fat from not even a full 24 hours, then how the  _ hell _ am I actually going to survive a fucking month?” I started to panic a little, I could feel something shift in me as my heart pounded in my throat. I felt like I was going to cry again. 

 

“Dominic.” I looked at her, “calm down, but I’m going to take a sample from you, whatever you do don’t scream, we usually use this kind of needle on pregnant mothers. It wont hurt you, I promise. It’s usually called an amniocentesis test, its to test the amniotic fluid for birth defects and whatnot. If I can understand more about what you are carrying, then maybe we can find a way to get a cure, since this is obviously a very different mutation from the original. I’m going to need you in my tent for about fifteen minutes, at least.” 

 

I feel my head spinning as she helps me up. The two women bring me to Finka’s medical tent and then she lays me down on what was obviously a pool chair meant for lounging. She did several things with the help of twitch and they worked together to insert this needle and within the time we were sitting there Finka ran several other tests side by side. When she was finished with the original test, she had me stay sitting there as she cleaned me up and such. I heard her say something about the possibility of a miscarriage happening because of the intrusion of the needle, of which she said she would love to get samples of that if she could, but if it didn’t happen she wanted me to keep these things to term to see what happens and if she can study them. I agree, but only because if we can find a cure, this nightmare can end. 

 

She tells me I shouldn’t do much at all for the next twenty four hours so I don’t accidentally injure myself. I decided then was a great time to take a nap. My feet hurt from shuffling around so much and my back was killing me. As I napped I knew Finka was doing her work. When I woke up, it looked like dawn, which meant I had slept at least 12 hours. I knew that in a few hour’s time, by about noon, I should be fine to move again. Finka came in with a shocked look on her face, jumping about an inch in the air. 

 

“Holy fuck, Dominic, you slept for at least a day and a half! Twitch thought you were dead at first!” I groaned and sat up nearly screaming as I realized I had bloated almost double the size. I fell back in defeat trying to calm my erratic breath. 

 

“Oh my fucking god. Please tell me you have some more info on this shit.” I said gritting my teeth as I could barely move my hips. 

 

“Well this is only day four or five of what must be a month, this is going to be insane for you, I’m so sorry Dominic… but I did find out some interesting stuff about you're immunity. I just need more time.” She helped me up and she started walking me out of the tent.

 

“Wow, now I need to be walked like a dog?” I joked, she chuckled to herself. 

 

“No offense, but if you fell over that would not be great, you’d be like an oversized turtle.” she said, almost laughing. I smiled at the joke. She walked me to a bench that somebody had set up earlier and left me sitting near the door to the stairs, I relaxed little sitting in the nice morning sun. I heard Ying curse as she opened the door, Twitch not far behind her, I joined them pretty quickly and I saw Lion on the floor just about half down the stairs on the platform there. He was in a similar, but less bloated state than me, Finka pulled us back outside and she gestured twitch to follow her and she ordered us to lock the door. 

 

Ying and I stood there stupidly while Ela and Valkyrie joined us. We could hear screaming, Lion crying, and then Twitch banging on the door. Ying wanted to open the door but Ela and Valk said we couldn’t risk it which started an argument. I sat down on the nearby bench trying not to hyperventilate as I heard Finka scream one last time before she fell silent. We could hear twitch still banging on the door, but quieter now. We then heard her begging us to open it, saying they had left. Ying finally tore the door open in desperation to scream as she held a tear stained Twitch, who was hyperventilating. I looked over them and saw blood all over the wall. I stood and looked down the stairwell to see Finka’s body, her chest torn open, her heart missing. I gagged at the smell of blood and promptly went to throw up over the edge of the building. Ela came and rubbed her hands on my back. Valk had her hands over her mouth as she turned away. 

 

My last hope was dead. 


	5. Timur

I wondered how this had all happened so fast. I remember after the mission Maxim treated me to a night just for us. It’s been about four weeks since then and I feel like I’m going to die. My stomach is incredibly fat, and I don’t know where Maxim is. I grit my teeth even though I know that I’m going to pop these things out of me any minute now. I’m panting and squirming trying to find the best position in my “nest.” I feel a pain wracking through my body that went in waves. The time was now, but nobody was going to help me. I didn’t want to call for Gustave as he was trying to rest, as he will be birthing his own in a day or two’s time. Jäger was nowhere to be found either, plus he wouldn’t want to help me I don’t think. The only other person nearby was Lion, but he was too busy moping in his nest. He didn’t even want to be here, but he’s going to have to get used to it, this is a blessing for us. No more killing, now we create. We are artists of life now. 

I groaned as I positioned myself with my legs spread, I felt something slowly being pushed out, I tried to ease it along, but the pain was so great, I thought I was being torn in half. I could feel the sweat building up on my brow. When the first egg came out, I used my foot to gently nudge it a few inches away to make room for the next. I heard Doc murmur five when he checked me a week ago. Five eggs, which means I have four more to go, I think I can handle this, actually. I try to regulate my breathing, but it’s incredibly hard as I nearly scream when the second egg comes out. I was sweating more now as I examined them. Each one is about the size of two infants. I press my hand to my stomach to try and help push them out. The third came out, but with much difficulty. My strength was failing. I whimpered, much too loudly, as I tried everything I could to get the fourth out but nothing helped. I heard Jäger shout something and scrambling. I whimpered as Jäger lifted the blanket above me and he had a look of slight shock as he realized what was happening. He immediately leaned in realizing I was struggling. 

I hissed at Marius as he shoved his hand in there to start gently scooping the fourth egg out of me, I was panting now, it had grown humid from me sweating underneath my blanket cover. I just wanted this to be done. I felt him using one of his hands on my stomach, pressing gently and the other inside of me helping pull it out. I screamed as a sharp pain took over my whole body. When it finally came out I clawed his hands away, hissing and brought all of my eggs closer to me. Maxim had entered the room, and Marius looked at him and spoke. I couldn’t make out the hushed words as I focused on relaxing my body again, everything was wet and warm as my body tried to recuperate. 

“Timur just birthed. He did it almost entirely by himself. I had to help a little bit, I hope you don’t mind.” I heard Marius say, I saw Maxim nod as I made sure all five of my young were nestled between my legs. I laid back and sighed in relief, my legs still shaking from the effort. 

Maxim came to try and climb in with me but I pushed him away, his hungry eyes claimed desire, but I made him leave me alone. I hissed when he tried a second time. No meant no and he sulked at the outside edge of my nest, leaning on a couple of the pillows. I pulled the blanket back over the top as I decided to nap. I needed the rest, my body ached so much and I felt so tired. I could sense Maxim nearby, but he didn’t dare disturb my nap or my young as I laid there. I could feel my body relax as I finally let myself rest. I could feel his presence nearby, but not encroaching my boundaries. He knows I will hurt him if he does so. When morning came, I was still in the same position, my back stiff from sleeping so still. I moved my body slowly, waking up piece by piece. I shook Maxim awake, who was leaning on the pillows outside of my nest. 

“We need to expand my nest, help me.” I said, not even hesitating as I moved the pillows into a wider circle, Maxim started to gather more to add to it.

The circle grew large enough to fit me, my young in front of me, and Maxim behind me. I smiled as we added more blankets over it. I beckoned him to his side of the next clearly telling him where he could go. He didn’t dare argue with me. He wrapped his arms around me as I kept all of my young within arms reach along my body. I rested my body, and he laid beside me in a protective manner. He knew not to try any funny business, afraid I will throw him out of the nest again. I heard Doc gasp as I sat up, Maxim sitting up with me. He was on his knees on the floor near Fuze. I watched as he instinctively laid Doc down, he had pulled some of Docs clothes off of him so he could lay his young. Shuhrat was having trouble moving, however, and so I nodded at Maxim and he ran over to help him. Doc cried out as he clearly felt waves of pain in his body. His eyes were shut tight as he gripped a tight grip on Shuhrat’s arm. They only got his pants and undergarments about half down before he started to birth his first egg. He only had the one, so when it fell into the pillows out of him he looked incredibly relieved. The two men helped him clean up before he pulled his clothes back over him. He brought the egg to his nest and went right back to his work, the man is a workaholic. 

Nothing will get him to stop. He likes to work and work, he was like that before the parasite took him, and he will stay like that. He had come over to check up on my own eggs, which Maxim forced me to let him examine, despite the hissing that came from me. He declared everything fine and left me to my own comfort, Maxim holding me as we rested.


End file.
